


Solidity

by Amethystkitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke can absolutely tell that her mother is in love with Marcus Kane. Despite her frequent absences due to negotiations over the coalition, it would take a fool not to notice the way her mother smiles when she is around him." </p><p>______</p><p>Basically, Clarke can completely tell how in love with Kane her mother is despite how oblivious they both are towards one another, that or how really really terrible they are at being secretive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidity

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching The 100 and subsequently binged the rest of the series over 3 days during my breaks between and after exams. And for some reason, I was immediately compelled by the relationship between Abby and Kane so that's where all this started. Because I swear, they are absolutely in love with one another and everyone knows it...except them LOL.

Clarke can absolutely tell that her mother is in love with Marcus Kane. Despite her frequent absences due to negotiations over the coalition, it would take a fool not to notice the way her mother smiles when she is around him. For one, he is always by her side, every single place they go. When Clarke goes to speak to her mother Kane is often there speaking in her place or defending her actions. Sure it is a little annoying but Clarke can tell that his involvement makes Abby very happy, she has her big gushing smile to show it. 

 

Another defense to this is the way they walk together. Almost always hand in hand. It’s absolutely natural for their fingers to be perfectly intertwined and for Abby to be gripping Kane’s hand like it’s the only thing in the world.  In fact, it feels unnatural to everyone surrounding them when Chancellor Griffin and Councilor Kane are _not_ hand in hand. 

 

The second thing is the way they smile at each other and trust one another looking at each other for guidance. When one is broken the other is always by their side doing their very best to make the other feel better. Typically a single kiss is all it takes, it is so common that it no longer embarrasses anyone when they catch the Chancellor and Councillor together. 

 

They way she speaks his name is only more proof. The way she says his name is always tenderly very unlike back on the Ark. To her mother, it is as if “Kane” and “Marcus” are two different people. The way she said Kane was cold and bitterly but the way she speaks his name now is calmly and protectively, gently and warmly and very very very flirtatiously. It is funny how just the way her mother speaks shows how she feels, shows her heart on her sleeve.  

 

Another is the way she speaks about Kane, even when he isn’t present (or mostly when he isn’t present.) During council meetings that take place during Kane’s absence, Abby often says things such as “Councillor Kane actually suggested…” or along the lines of “I disagree, I, however, agree with Councillor Kane’s plan to…” She only refers to him as Kane in a professional stance, in all other instances, he is Marcus. Even when they aren’t at council meetings she often makes Kane the subject of each conversation she has, however, she shies away at any accusations of her having feelings for him. When Kane is present they almost always agree, even when their opinions clash they are willing to listen to the ideas of each other and soon enough find a way to agree. It is almost the bitter opposite of the way they were on the ark. 

 

They are each other’s sole confidants. At this point, Clarke is sure Kane knows much much more about her mother than she does. It is simply because she trusts him intimately, not to say she doesn’t trust Clarke but the trust she has in Kane is stronger or at least a very different kind of trust. 

 

But the most defining of any of this is the way Abby looks at him. Her eyes light up when she sees him enter the room despite how dark every surrounding is. When she is broken just looking at him makes her smile and suddenly feel somewhat feel better. When she looks at him it is as if he is the only person in the world. No one else seems to even exist, it is just Abby and Kane. He is her hope, her salvation, and her comfort even when all three seem impossible given certain circumstances. 

 

Clarke remembers the City of Light, she remembers when she’d disabled it and awoke with everyone else. She exchanged a glance with her mom who didn’t even glance her way. No, in fact, she was looking at Kane. He seemed so broken, his face buried in his hands regretting everything and feeling every single painful memory flush back into him. “Go to him,” she whispered and her mother was at his side in seconds, comforting him and crying with him and embracing him ever so tightly. That was enough proof to solidify in Clarke’s mind that her mother loved this man. And it was pretty obvious he loved her too.

 

Kane’s behavior is a perfect parallel to Abby’s. His fleeting smiles and looks and mentions of her, the way he always goes to comfort her when she is broken. The way he speaks her name like a vow and doesn’t even hesitate and publicly display exactly how he feels about her. 

 

It is a calm day in Arkadia when Clarke catches her mother kissing Kane _something_ , she isn’t sure whether it is a goodbye or a good morning kiss, but it is something. When Kane leaves she approaches her mother with a glorious, triumphant smirk. She takes the chance the ask the question she’s wanted to ask for the longest time. “So, how long have you been in love with Marcus Kane?”

 

Clarke smirks, even more, when she sees her mother’s cheeks grow red with blush. “I’m not in love with him,” she hisses. “We’re friends, good friends.”

 

“Oh the best of friends,” replies another voice, Kane’s voice, he’s returned once more. His arm is draped over Abby’s shoulder tenderly and she is smiling. Just his presence is enough to identify the intimate connection between them. 

 

“Marcus,” she replies calmly.

 

“Abby,” his teasing reply. 

 

Clarke smirks, even more, she knows Kane is the bluntest regarding his relationship with her mother and doesn’t hesitate to throw him the same question. “So, Kane, how long have you been in love with my mother?”

 

“A few months give or take,” he responds pulling Abby closer to him. 

 

“Marcus!” Abby replies in absolute shock before he cuts her off with a kiss that she eagerly responds to. 

 

When they’ve separated Clarke is still in reasonable proximity. She’s somewhat backed away to give her mother some privacy (not like it matters anyway, the whole camp knows how they feel about each other.) “I love you,” he whispers gently one of his hands still resting itself against Abby's cheek. 

 

“I love you too,” she answers not even hesitating to kiss him again. That’s definitely all the proof Clarke needs. 

  
  



End file.
